The Endowment of Life
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Having a baby can change everything... Lucas and Madotsuki realized this once it happened to them, and they could not be any happier. My last LucasxMadotsuki story.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own the "Mother" series or the "Yume Nikki" series! All of the credit goes to the creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] Hello there. It's been a while since I last wrote a story, and since I haven't written anything for 2013 yet, I decided to write this story! Lesbian depression hit me again, which is another reason why I wrote this story in the first place… I'm sorry about any stupid typos and other dumb writing errors T_T.**

_**(The Endowment of Life)**_

It has been years since Lucas and Madotsuki got married to each other, and everything has been going fine for them. Lucas's boxing career was still going strong. He still hasn't lost a single match, which only made fellow contenders eager to fight him and take away his championship belt. His dear wife, Madotsuki, was still pretty much the same. She did not leave the house much, but she was starting to have a better outlook on life, and that was very surprising coming from her. Ever since the first time they made love together, they've been a lot more intimately close towards each other. They both felt much more physically comfortable around each other, and that was a good thing.

Though they very much enjoy making love, and they enjoy it **a lot**, they did not overdo it. The married couple thought of many other different ways to express their love to each other instead of just through sexual intercourse. They did not want to spam their lovemaking so much; otherwise it would become old very fast, though they would NEVER tire from each other. But on one particular night, they found themselves in quite a romantic situation. Before they went to bed that night, the married lovers kissed each other goodnight. This was nothing out of the ordinary, but the two found themselves wanting to do it again, so they did. Then they kissed each other for a third time, this time longer, more passionate. Before they knew it, they found themselves making out with each other; so much for going to sleep.

That was the start of a very long night of impassioned love, of genuine desire. After an hour went by, they were almost finished expressing their love. Lucas was behind his wife, thrusting in and out of her, trying to keep himself from groaning so much, but he could not help but to whimper her name from time to time. The room was dark, very dark. They could hardly see each other, but that didn't change anything at all. They could still hear each other, feel each other. Madotsuki's constant moaning and cries of his name was driving Lucas even more insane. She always sounded so beautiful to him. Her small hands were gripped tightly on the bed sheets as she savored this beyond sensual feeling of pleasure her body was absorbing. The feeling of having her husband inside of her always felt so incredible. And as for Lucas, nothing in the world felt better than actually being inside of his wife. They never just made love just to do it. They did it because they truly wanted to express their undying love to each other.

Lucas had one hand firmly grasping at her curvy waist while his other hand was strongly gripping one of her soft, ample butt cheeks. His thrusting speed kept increasing, as did the very cute and feminine moans of his wife did. They were close, they could feel it. Before he knew it, Lucas felt the inside fleshy walls of his beautiful wife close tightly around his length, causing him to throw his head back and practically scream out her name as he continued to ravish her like a wild animal. After a few seconds later, Madotsuki shrieked her husband's name as she reached her orgasm, Lucas doing the same.

They shook rather violently as their bodies released its sexual love juices, the both of them panting and feeling so out of breath. Lucas let go of her and leaned down next to Madotsuki's ear, still breathing hard and trying to regain back his energy. His breath in her ear made her silently moan yet again. It was such a turn-on to the man. That sound alone almost made Lucas want to start going back at it again.

She felt him place a soft kiss upon the nape of her neck, its feel making her tremor a little again. "Lucas," she whispered as she closed her eyes, later placing her arm in back of her head and around her husband's neck, pulling him closer.

"Suki," he whispered back, kissing her neck again, and then later tenderly sucking on her pale skin, leaving his red mark afterwards. "You feel so amazing."

Her hand continued to caress the back of his muscular neck. "I love you so much." She sounded as if she was about to cry. Lucas didn't worry about that, though. Overtime, he noticed that she would cry when they made love sometimes, and she told him that the reason why she cries is because he makes her feel so good, so loved. Knowing this made Lucas feel way past gratified, and also very happy. She actually made him feel the same way.

The blonde then pulled himself from out of his wife's special, sensitive area, later turning her body to the right. They were now facing each other, the man now slightly holding himself up with his muscled arms, his toned body faintly above his voluptuous wife's own form; he most certainly did not want to crush her. Though it was very dark, she could still see those bright blue eyes of his. They looked so gorgeous to Madotsuki. The brown haired woman gently placed her hand on his face, tears coming out of her reddish-brown eyes as she gently stroked his face.

Lucas touched her face with his hand as well, his rough fingers now wet from her lovely tears. "You're crying again?" he asked her, his voice a mix of contentment and worriedness.

She then lifted her head up a little, her velvety lips touching against his own as she whispered to him, "Only because of how delightful… you always make me feel…"

Lucas then kissed Madotsuki, and she kissed him back. Their lips pressed softly against each other's, their tongues later keenly battling for authority over the other; Lucas eventually won, and she did not care one bit. The woman let her husband's tongue explore every corner of her mouth, yet again loudly moaning from his adoring actions.

After a few minutes of kissing his wife, Lucas stopped and gazed at her. "Oh, Suki… you always make me feel delightful, too, you know. I love you… I'll always love you."

After that, nothing else was said. They only kissed and cuddled each other until sleep took over their bodies. Little did Lucas and Madotsuki know that this night of extreme passion was going to really change their lives together, but was it for the better? Of course it was. Long after that event, Madotsuki began to feel sick and throw up a lot. Her recurring sicknesses were really making Lucas worry about her. He bought her many different kinds of medicine, and for a good amount of time they seemed to of worked, but she'd end up getting back sick again. One day, she even felt something inside of her move.

At that moment, her world went black. She couldn't believe it. Well, sort of. Was she actually pregnant? Madotsuki began to think about it, and when she did it all made sense. What else could it have been? They were having sex from time to time, and sex makes babies, so being pregnant had to be the case. At first, she did not want to tell her husband. For some reason, she thought Lucas might not have wanted a child. But that thought of hers got pushed aside, because she figured that he knew what their sexual acts together would cause sooner or later; besides, Lucas even told her that he would love to be a father someday in his life. Madotsuki promised herself that she would tell Lucas only if she felt the baby move again, and on one special day it did.

It was the beginning of July, and Lucas was in the bathroom getting ready for his big boxing match today. His opponent was named Nasty Earl. Taking advantage of his PSI powers, he used his mind to comb his hair while he shaved his face; Lucas never liked having facial hair, so whenever it grew he'd get rid of it. The blonde was looking in the mirror as he steadily trimmed himself, soon noticing his wife walking in the bathroom. She was wearing her pink bathrobe, so he figured she was getting ready to take a shower.

"About to wash up, Suki?" he asked as he looked at her from the mirror.

Madotsuki turned her head to look at him as she replied quietly, "Yeah…"

After saying that, she took off her robe and hung it up on a hook that was next to the shower. Lucas was still looking at his wife through the mirror, and he could not help but to smile at what he was seeing. Before the woman stepped inside of the shower, she heard her husband loudly whistle at her, later saying, "Can I get some fries with that shake, good looking?"

He saw her cheeks instantly turn a shade of red as she looked at him again, a small smile now on her face. Madotsuki walked over to Lucas and kissed him on his cheek. "No fries for you," the woman playfully said to him, lightly giggling afterwards.

"Awww, that's no fair!" Lucas laughed.

The brunette woman then turned around and started to walk away. The blue eyed boxer teasingly slapped his wife on the butt, which made Madotsuki jump and squeal a little. "Make sure to save some of that hot water for me later on, honey," he said to her with a smile.

She opened up the shower door and stepped inside, turning around and looking at the man with a smile of her own. "No hot water for you, either." She then closed the door.

That made Lucas laugh, it really did. Madotsuki always had such an innocent sense of humor. "You're so harsh, Suki," he laughed; now starting to shave his face and comb through his blonde, cowlick hair again.

The woman turned on the water and began to take her shower. At the moment, she wasn't even thinking about her being sick or anything, but minutes later she felt something move inside of her again. This time it felt like it was kicking. It was the baby. Now, she absolutely knew. She slowly stopped cleansing herself as she pressed her body up against the wall, thinking of just how to tell him.

"Lucas?"

He thought he heard her say something to him, but he was not too sure. Just in case, he decided to say something anyway. "Did you say something to me, Suki?"

"…."

No answer. Lucas supposed he was just hearing things, so he continued what he was doing again. About a few seconds later, he heard that voice of hers again, but this time much louder. "LUCAS!" he heard her say to him, grabbing his full attention and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"…."

"Madotsuki, what is it?"

"…."

"Suki, darling, what is it?" he asked yet again as he started to approach the shower door. He stood there for a bit, soon sliding open the door and looking at his wife. She was hanging her head down and had both of her hands on her stomach. Lucas felt confused. He did not know what was wrong with her. "Madotsuki, what happened? Are you sick again?" asked the husband, panic in his voice. The woman then gradually lifted up her head, her eyes now looking into his.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"… I'm…"

"… You're… what?"

"I am… I'm pregnant."

Soon as she said that, his eyes grew wide. "NO. WAY."

"Way… I felt the baby kicking, too. I am pregnant. I just know that I am." She sounded so sad, and he certainly didn't know why.

"NO. WAY. You mean, you really are?!" He had such a big smile on his face. She didn't think he'd react this way. It kind of shocked her.

"I really believe I am, Lucas."

"Oh, right on!"

She couldn't believe it. He was happy?

"You mean… you're happy about this?"

"Of freakin' course I am!" he responded back cheerfully. His smile went down as he began to think about something, though. "Wait… don't tell me that you're not happy about being a mother. Is that it?"

Madotsuki quickly began to shake her head. "No, it's not that. It's just… I thought that you wouldn't be happy about this…"

"Suki, why would you EVER think such a thing?" She didn't answer him. Instead, the woman just turned her head away from his and looked depressed. "Oh, Suki, don't be silly." Lucas then stepped into the shower. He did not care about the water getting him wet at all; he was shirtless and was only wearing his black boxer shorts. He walked over to his wife and gently put his arms around her, hugging the woman as he spoke in her ear, "Believe me, Madotsuki… I'm more than happy about this. It all makes sense about you throwing up and stuff. I don't know why I didn't catch on sooner. Ha, ha. I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah… but you're my idiot."

He then pecked her on the lips and looked at her. "You're darn right I am, baby. But look, I know this isn't going to be a walk through a field of daisies. No matter how tough things get for you, Suki, I'll always be right here with you… even if it means not boxing for a while. I'm going to be a father soon, which means things are going to be a lot different. I got to be ready for this. And I'm sure you'll make the perfect mother. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

Soon enough, she smiled at him. They then hugged each other. That day was such an awesome day to them. Many, many months after that event, Madotsuki was ready to have her baby. She did not want to go to the hospital, but she was having so much pain that she didn't care anymore. The poor woman just wanted to get this over with, and now. The past few months have been pretty tough for the both of them, but for different reasons of course. Lucas was always there for her just like he said, and Madotsuki really appreciated that. He was such a good husband, and she was such a good wife.

In all honesty, Maodotsuki believed that she wouldn't make such a great mother, but deep down she knew she really would. Those motherly instincts were bound to kick in at some point. After what seemed to be forever, and after such a long and stressful day, the baby was born. She couldn't remember much. Everything seemed to look blurry to her. She's been through so much today, all for him, Lucas, and he couldn't love her enough for that. Throughout the entire pregnancy he worried about her health. Madotsuki surprisingly carried the baby well, but she was still sick a lot of the time. When the doctors told Lucas that she would be fine, his nerves started to calm. He just hoped and prayed that she'd really be alright.

Holding their newborn son in his arms felt like such a dream to Lucas. He was seeing it, but he certainly did not believe it. He was holding their son, their precious baby boy. He was holding the tiny life form he and his wonderful wife created together. The baby was crying as Lucas smiled at him. The baby seemed to have taken after Lucas entirely, but he could still see a bit of Madotsuki in the child somewhat.

The baby felt so miniscule and delicate. Never in Lucas's life did he feel like he had to be so gentle with something before. "Madotsuki?" she heard him say to her. She felt like she was in a dream, and everything sounded like as if she was underwater. The worn-out woman slightly opened up her eyes and looked at her husband who was holding their baby. She could see the tears that were falling out of Lucas's eyes. "Madotsuki, darling, you did wonderful! You were so strong throughout all of that! And look, here's our son! Look at him, honey! Oh, isn't he the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen?!" The happiness, the sheer contentment she saw in his eyes, heard in his voice… it made her smile, though she was feeling so very weak.

"He's… beautiful," she quietly spoke, still smiling.

"Suki, you remember what we agreed to name him, right?" he then asked her, his tears continuing to spill out.

"Y-yes…" answered the woman. "His… name… we will name h-him… Claus."

Lucas then kissed his wife on her cheek. "Please rest now, my beloved sweetheart… Claus and I will be here waiting for you to get better soon, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be better… soon…"

History was made that day. Long after Claus was born, Lucas and Madotsuki were the best of parents. Lucas, now being a father, soon bought a house for his family to live at, instead of a small apartment. He was pretty much rich and had the money to do it anyway. The married couple couldn't have been happier with life, and they also believed that God would help them overcome any rough challenges that came their way. When looking back on it, Lucas and Madotsuki overcame so many obstacles in life. They both lost their families and loved ones at a young age, both dealt with dreadfully awful events, and literally even almost died from pure anxiety.

But even with all of that stuff in the way, their paths crossed when they were nothing but children. Ever since that faithful day, they walked down the long path of life together, hand in hand, never wanting to ever separate from each other for anything. When they were teenagers, the idealistic love they had for one another broke loose and pitted them into a relationship, but unlike most other relationships, this one was true and very meaningful. Then one day they got married, eventually having a child together. They both had broken-down lives before, but they gradually created an intact life together. They were going to make sure that their son lived the life that they wanted to live way back when they were children… and that was a happy and exultant life with family, never to be unhappy and in harm's way. And together this family lived happily ever after. No demonic dreams, no apocalypses… just **happiness**.

_**The End!**_

**All right, it's over! Um, this really isn't my best work, but I do like it myself. I decided to bring my LucasxMadotsuki stories to an end with this one, so I really hope that you like it! If you don't, then that's OK. I can't make everyone like this crap. Until next time, if there even IS one. Good-bye, my friends! And God bless ^_^.**


End file.
